Gilligan's Island
Gilligan's Island is an American television sitcom aired on 1964-1967 that followed the adventures of seven castaways stranded on a tropical Pacific island. Ring Around Gilligan (Season 3, Episode 9) Mad scientist Boris Balinkoff (Vito Scotti) arrives on the island with a plan to use mind control rings to turn the castaways into his own army of hypnotized robots, with the goal of using them to rob the gold depository at Fort Knox. Although Gilligan is his primary test subject, the ring gets passed around to Mrs. Howell, The Skipper, and Ginger as well. Convinced that his rings can work on anyone, Boris has the entranced Gilligan give everyone a ring and orders them to stage a mock robbery of Fort Knox. The plan fails when the hypnotized castaways shower Boris with the "gold"- actually coconuts- and break his control device. 2019-08-31.png|Dr. Balinkoff throws the mind control ring at Gillian 2019-08-31 (1).png 2019-08-31 (2).png|Gillian picks up the ring 2019-08-31 (3).png 2019-08-31 (4).png|Gillian asleep in his hut... 2019-08-31 (4).png|the rings activates... 2019-08-31 (6).png|and Gillian comes under the ring's control 2019-08-31 (7).png|Balinkoff orders Gillian to come to him 2019-08-31 (8).png|Gillian comes to Balinkoff literally 2019-08-31 (9).png|Balinkoff has Gillian come to the cave and the mind control machine 2019-08-31 (10).png|Mrs. Howell borrows the mind control ring from Gillian 2019-08-31 (11).png|Mrs. Howell comes under the ring's control 2019-08-31 (12).png|Mrs. Howell follows the order to gather money in a suitcase 2019-08-31 (13).png|Mrs. Howell brings the money to Balinkoff 2019-08-31 (14).png|The Skipper puts the ring on after getting it from Mrs. Howell 2019-08-31 (15).png|The Skipper is ordered to destroy the raft 2019-08-31 (16).png|"Aye Aye, Master!!" 2019-08-31 (17).png|The Skipper destroys the raft Ring1.JPG|Gilligan and Ginger cross paths Ring2.JPG|Gilligan prepares to rebuild an escape raft Ring3.JPG|He asks Ginger to hold the ring while he works Ring4.JPG|The ring takes control of Ginger Ring5.JPG|"I hear, and I obey!" Ring6.JPG|Ginger smashes the raft. Ring7.JPG|Ginger reports back to Boris Ring8.JPG Ring9.JPG Ring10.JPG|Ginger doesn't remember smashing the raft 2019-08-31 (18).png|Igor, Balinkoff's monkey, enters Gillian's hut... 2019-08-31 (19).png|and drops more rings in Gillian's hammock 2019-08-31 (20).png|Gillian is ordered to put the rings on the other castaways 2019-08-31 (21).png|Gillian does as he is ordered 2019-08-31 (22).png 2019-08-31 (23).png 2019-08-31 (24).png 2019-08-31 (25).png 2019-08-31 (26).png|The castaway all come under Balinkoff's control 2019-08-31 (27).png Ring15.JPG 2019-08-31 (28).png 2019-08-31 (29).png|The controlled castaways leave their huts 2019-08-31 (30).png Ring 16.jpg|The hypnotized Ginger and Mary Ann leave their hut. Ring26.JPG 2019-08-31 (31).png Ring20.JPG|All of the castaways have rings 2019-08-31 (32).png|Balinkoff brings the castaways under his control 2019-08-31 (33).png|Balinkoff looks to see that the castaways are under his control Ring21.JPG GILG1.JPG Ring22.JPG|The hypnotized castaways stage a practice robbery Ring23.JPG|The castaways bombard Boris with their "gold bars" Ring24.JPG|Everyone snaps out of their trance. The Second Ginger Grant (Season 3, Episode 24) Mary Ann hits her head and wakes up believing that she's Ginger. To avoid shocking her, the others play along- and Ginger dresses up as Mary Ann- until the Professor can figure out how to bring her back to normal. The Professor hypnotizes her and tells her that when she wakes up, she will be Mary Ann again, but the suggestion doesn't take. Further complications ensue when Gilligan (who was watching through the hut's window) is hypnotized at the same time and wakes up believing that he is Mary Ann. Grant1.JPG|The Professor prepares to hypnotize Mary Ann Grant 2.JPG Grant3.JPG Grant4.JPG Grant5.JPG|Gilligan, watching from the window, is also entranced Grant6.JPG|Mary Ann and Gilligan fall into a trance Grant10.JPG|Mary Ann in a trance Grant11.JPG|"When you hear the words Mary Ann, you will become Mary Ann" Grant12.JPG|"I will become Mary Ann," says Gilligan Grant13.JPG Grant14.JPG|Mary Ann (and Gilligan) awake Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Adult Hypnotist Category:Western Live Action Category:Comedy Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Mind Control Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Traditional Hypnosis Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Comedic Hypnosis